Resided Evil: Part One
by edaholoc
Summary: COMPLETE The cul-de-sac kids find themselves fighting to survive in Raccoon city. Who will live and who will die? COMPLETE
1. Morning

**This is part one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ed, edd, n eddy or resident evil or anything related to them. **

**I do own the character Lindsay**

**Some ideas taken from deviant **

**Credit to those deviants!!! ^-^**

**Links at the end of part one!**

**This is my first submitted story so please be nice in your comments. **

**Note to ****captain price****: I used the beginning of your story for ideas for the beginning of this story because I thought it was very good! (Plus I had writers block -.-") Changed some elements and the story does take a different direction than yours so please do not be offended that I used some of your work. If you do not want me to use it I will remove the story. **

**Here's the address for his story! Go read it! It's really good!**

**.net/s/4451481/1/**

**It's called ****Resident Edville**

**6:15 am**

IT WAS EARLY MORNING IN PEACH CREEK AND A COOL BREEZE BLEW IN. THUNDER CLAPPED AND A LIGHT RAIN BEGAN TO FALL. THE SMELL OF DAMP EARTH WAS IN THE AIR. THE RAIN TAPPED LIGHTLY ON A WINDOW, MAKING THE BOY INSIDE STIR AND OPEN HIS EYES SLIGHTLY. HE TURNED OVER UNDER THE COVERS AND LOOKED AT THE WINDOW. HE SAT UP AND LEANED HIS WEIGHT ON HIS LEFT ARM, HIS DARK BLACK HAIR FALLING IN FRONT OF HIS FACE AS HE DID SO. HE GLANCED AGAIN OUT THE WINDOW AND THEN AT THE CLOCK. IT WAS STILL TOO EARLY FOR HIM TO BE UP BUT HE DECIDED TO GET OUT OF BED. HE CROSSED TO HIS WINDOW, SHIVERING SLIGHTLY AS HE WAS WEARING ONLY SHORTS AND A THIN UNDERSHIRT.

HE WAS THIN BUT HAD SOME MUSSCLE TONE TO HIS ARMS AND LEGS. HE HAD THE BEGINNINGS OF A SIX-PAC ON HIS STOMACH THOUGH HIS CHEST WAS NOT AS WELL DEFINED, THOUGH STILL HAD SOME MUSSCLE. HE WAS ABOUT 5'11", IN THE MIDDLE OF HIS TWO BEST FRIENDS. HIS HAIR FRAMED HIS FACE AND WAS SHORTER IN THE BACK.

THE BOY LEANED ON THE WINDOW SILL AND PEERED AT THE COMING RAIN, DECIDING WETHER OR NOT TO BRING AN UUMBRELLA WITH HIM AS HIS JACKET HAD A HOOD ON IT. HE DECIDED TO BRING ONE ANYWAYS.

HE CROSSED TO HIS DRESSER AND PULLED OUT AN ORANGE SHIRT, DARK BLUE JEANS, RED SOCKS, AND HIS BELOVED BLACK HAT. HE SMIED AS HE PLACED THE HAT ON HIS HEAD. AS HE BAGAN TO GET DRESSED, HE HEARD HIS PARENTS BEGIN TO MOVE AROUND DOWNSTAIRS.

THEY WERE GONE A LOT BECAUSE OF WORK, BUT HE DIDN'T MIND. HE KNEW THAT THEY LOVED HIM VERY MUCH. THEY HAD EVEN TAKEN A FULL DAY OFF LAST WEEK TO CELEBRATE HIS SEVENTEENTH BIRTHDAY. HE SMILED AS HE CROSSED TO THE WINDOW TO WAVE AT HIS MOTHER. HER CAR PULLED OUT AND HE WAVED TO HER AND SHE HONKED AS SHE DROVE AWAY.

SUDDENLY THERE WAS A KNOCK AT HIS DOOR "HEY EDD, YOU UP YET?" YELLED THE VOICE. EDD WAS JUST TYING HIS SHOE AS HE YELLED "YEAH, IM ALMOST READY UNCLE LEON!" HE FINISHED AND STOOD UP CROSSING TO HIS DOOR. HE OPENED IT TO A MAN IN HIS EARLY THIRTIES, THOUGH HE SEEMED TO BE IN HIS EARLY TWENTIES. HE HAD BLONDE HAIR SIMILAR TO EDD'S EXCEPT THAT IT WAS SHORTER AND HAD A FEW GREY HAIRS, THOUGH NOT VISIBLE TO THE UNTRAINED EYE. HE WAS ALSO VERY MUSCULAR, HE WORE A TIGHT BROWN SHIRT AND WAS PUTTING ON A JACKET THET READ **R.P.D. **

EDD SMILED AT HIS UNCLE AS HE CAME OUT OF HIS ROOM. "I WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE YOU TO SCHOOL TODAY, EDD; I HAVE TO BE IN THE OFFICE AT 7:30 TODAY." LEON SAID. "THAT'S OKAY, I'LL RIDE THE BUS." SAID EDD, HE GAVE LEON A TIGHT HUG AND LEON MADE HIS WAY DOWNSTAIRS. "I'LL BE ABLE TO PICK YOU UP AFTER SCHOOL!" HE YELLED BACK AS HE WALKED DOWN THE STAIRS. "OKAY. BYE!" HE REPLIED AS HIS UNCLE WALKED OUT THE DOOR. EDD WALKED INTO THE KITCHEN AND SAW HIS UNCLE'S PATROL CAR PULL OUT OF THE DRIVEWAY. IT BACKED OUT THEN SPED DOWN THE STREET PAST HIS HOUSE.

LEON WAS HIS FATHER'S BROTHER. THEY WERE COPS TOGETHER ONCE, BUT HIS FATHER QUIT ONCE HE WAS BORN SO HE COULD FIND A JOB TO BETTER SUPPORT HIS FAMILY. HIS UNCLE WAS STAYING WITH THEM FOR A FEW MONTHS BECAUSE HE WAS TRANSFERRED BACK TO NEARBY RACCOON CITY. HE HAD BEEN TRANSFERRED A LOT LATELY SO HE STAYED WHERE HE COULD.

EDD SPENT MOST OF HIS TIME WITH LEON, MOSTLY BECAUSE HE WAS HOME MORE THAN HIS PARENTS. HE LOVED HIM VERY MUCH AND THEY GOT LONG MORE LIKE BEST FRIENDS THAN UNCLE AND NEPHEW.

EDD PICKED UP AN APPLE AND GLANCED OUT THE WINDOW ABOVE THE SINK. IT HAD BEGUN TO RAIN A LITTLE HARDER. HE SMILED; THEY RARELY HAD RAIN SO TO FINALLY HAVE SOME PUT HIM IN A GOOD MOOD. HE BIT OUT OF THE APPLE AND WALKED TO THE FRONT DOOR WHERE HIS COAT AND UMBRELLA WERE. HE HELD ONTO THE APPLE WITH HIS TEETH AS HE PUT ON HIS COAT, THEN PICKED UP A BLACK UMBRELLA.

HE STEPPED OUT OUTSIDE AND BREATHED IN DEEPLY. HE FELT SO INVIGORATED WITH THE COOL BREEZE AND THE SMALL DROPLETS OF RAIN LIGHTLY HITTING HIS FACE. HE PULLED UP HIS HOOD AND BEGAN TO WALK TO THE BOOTH WHERE THE SCHOOL BUS WOULD PICK HIM UP. HE HAD ONLY WALKED ABOUT TEN FEET WHEN HE HEARD FOOTSTEPS BEHIND HIM

HE TURNED TO SEE A TALL BOY WITH BROWN HAIR AND GREEN JACKET JOGGING TO CATCH UP TO HIM. "HEY ED!" EDD GREETED HIM SMILING. "HEY DOUBLE-D!" HE SAID BACK HAPPILY. HE WAS NEARLY SOAKED BUT HE LOOKED COMPLETELY OBLIVIOUS. "UMMM ED? WHERES YOUR UMBRELLA?" SAID EDD, CHUCKLING SLIGHTLY. "OH I DIDN'T BRING ONE. THE RAIN JUST FEELS SO GREAT RIGHT NOW!" HE SAID SPREADING HIS ARMS AND LOOKING UPWARDS, OPENING HIS MOUTH TO CATCH THE COOL RAIN THAT SEEMED TO BE COMING HARDER EVERY MINUTE. EDD LAUGHED AS HE TOO LOOKED UP, MOUTH OPEN TO CATCH THE DROPS FOR HIMSELF.

HE COULD ONLY SHARE MOMENTS LIKE THIS WITH HIS FRIEND EDD, WHO WAS SO LIGHT HEARTED AND CAREFREE THAT HE SOMETIMES MADE EDD SLOW DOWN AND JUST ENJOY THE SMALL THINGS IN LIFE. HE THEN LOOKED AT ED AND SMILED. ED SMILED BACK AND THEY BEGAN TO LAUGH TOGETHER.

THEY APPROACHED THE BOOTH, WHERE MOST OF THE KIDS HAD ALREADY ARRIVED. EDDY AND KEVIN WERE ALREADY ARGUING HEATEDLY. EDD SIGHED AND SAT DOWN ON THE CROWDED BENCH. HE PULLED OUT HIS Ipod AND BEGAN TO LISTEN, TRYING TO TUNE THE TWO OUT.

**HAVE SOME COMPOSURE**

**WHERE IS YOUR POSTURE?**

**OH NO NO**

**YOU'RE PULLING THE TRIGGER**

**PULLING THE TRIGGER **

**ALL WRONG**

SUDDENLY HE FELT SOMEONE BUMP AGAINST HIM. HIS EARBUDS FELL OUT AND HE LOOKED DOWN TO SEE EDDY LYING ON THE GROUND, HIS LIP BLEEDING SLIGHTLY.

"TAKE THAT YA STUPID DORK!" KEVIN WAS LAUGHING, STANDING OVER EDDY. EDDY LOOKED LIKE HE WAS ABOUT TO HIT KEVIN BACK SO EDD JUMPED UP AND SAID CALMLY "NOW KEVIN, DON'T YOU THINK THIS IS A BIT CHILDISH?" HE HELD OUT HIS HAND IN A TRUCE. KEVIN JUST LOOKED AT HIM THEN LAUGHED, PUSHING HIM BACKWARDS OVER EDDY. "DAMN DOUBLE-DWEEB, YOU SURE HAVE GOOD MANNERS FOR SOMEONE WHOS PARENTS PRETTY MUCH IGNORES THEM" SAID KEVIN, DECIDING TO TURN ON EDD. EDD, STILL ON THE GROUND, CLENCHED HIS FISTS HARD. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?" EDD SAID, GLARING AT KEVIN. "DID I STUDDER OR SUMTHIN?" KEVIN STARTED, SMIRKING WITH MALICE "I SAID YOUR PARENTS DON'T WANT YOU. THEY PROBABLY JUST BROUGHT YOUR UNCLE IN SO THAT YOU WOULDN'T CALL **C.P.S. **ON THEIR ASSES!"

NAZZ GASPED, SARAH AND JIMMY LOOKED ON WIDE EYED, ROLF LOOKED SLIGHTLY CONFUSED, AND JOHNNY JUST STARED, MOUTH OPEN IN SURPRISE.

"SHUT UP KEVIN." SAID EDD QUIETLY "AWWWW THE NERD'S GONNA CRY!" LAUGHED KEVIN. NAZZ STARTED "KEVIN, MAYBE YOU SHOULD…" BUT WAS CUT OFF AS EDD LUNGED AT HIM, PUNCHING HIM IN THE FACE AND SENDING HIM TO THE GROUND. BEFORE ANYONE COULD DO ANYTHING, EDD WAS ON TOP OF KEVIN, ONE HAND TIGHTLY SQUEEZING HIS THROAT AND THE OTHER HITTING THE SIDE OF HIS HEAD. "I'M TIRED OF YOUR INSULTS, YOUR BULLYING, EVRYTHING!" EDD WAS SHOUTING "I'M DONE WITH YOU! THIS ENDS NOW KEVIN! YOU WILL _NOT _BULLY US ANY MORE!" HE PUNCHED KEVIN IN THE SIDE AND TIGHTENED HIS GRIP ON HIS THROAT

ED WAS TRYING HARD TO PULL HIM OFF BUT EDD JUST SHRUGGED HIM OFF. KEVIN'S FACE STARTED TO TURN BRIGHT RED FROM THE LACK OF AIR. SUDDENLY NAZZ SCREAMED "STOP DOUBLE-D! YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HIM!"

HE RELUCTANTLY LET GO OF KEVIN'S THROAT AND KEVIN GASPED FOR BREATH.

"HE'S NOT WORTH KILLING, HE'S NOTHING." SAID EDD, EXITING THE BOOTH OUT INTO THE RAIN JUST AS THE BUS PULLED UP. HE CLIMBED IN AND THE OTHERS FOLLOWED HIM SLOWLY.

EVRYONE WAS SHOCKED, THEY HAD NEVER SEEN THAT SIDE OF THEIR BELOVED DOUBLE-D BEFORE. HE JUST DIDN'T SEEM CAPABLE OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT.

AS THEY GOT ON THEY SAW THAT HE WAS SITTING NEAR THE BACK, HIS HEAD DOWN SLIGHTLY. ED WALKED TO THE SEAT HE WAS SITTING IN SLOWLY AND SAT DOWN. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" HE ASKED. EDD LOOKED UP AND SMILED SLIGHTLY "I THINK YOU SHOULD BE ASKING KEVIN THAT" ED LOOKED AT KEVIN WHOS FACE WAS DRAINED AND HE TRIED TO HIDE THE RED MARK ON HIS NECK WITH HIS JACKET. APPARENTLY HE DIDN'T WANT ANYONE AT SCHOOL TO KNOW THAT HE HAD GOTTEN BEAT BY EDD.

EDD LOOKED UP AT ED AND SMILED. "WHAT IS IT DOUBLE-D?" HE ASKED. "YOU DIDN'T REALLY THINK I'D KILL HIM DID YOU?"

**Chapter 2 is up next!**

**Please message me if you have any suggestions. Thanks for reading ^^**


	2. Outbreak

**This is probably one of the longest chapters so far. I will try to keep up at least one chapter per week**

* * *

**7:50 am**

THE BUS GAVE A JERK AND STARTED TO DRIVE THE THREE MILES TO THE HIGH SCHOOL. THE RAIN BEGAN TO POUR; SHEETS OF IT WERE HITTING THE WINDOWS, MAKING THE BUS SWAY BACK AND FORTH. THE WIND HOWELED AND THE SKY GREW CONSTANTLY DARKER. ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER THE SCHOOL CAME INTO VIEW.

BY THIS TIME, EDD WAS HIS NORMAL, CHEERFUL SELF AGAIN. AS USUAL ON THE BUS RIDE, ED TALKED CONSTANTLY ABOUT THE LATEST MONSTER MOVIE E HAD SEEN.

THE DOORS OPENED AND THE KIDS STOOD UP, READY TO RUN TO THE SCHOOL DOORS. EDDY WAITED FOR THEM AT THE FRONT OF THE BUS AND THE WALKED OUT TOGETHER, THE UMBRELLA BIG ENOUGH TO COVER THE THREE OF THEM. THEY JOGGED THE TWENTY FEET TO THE SCHOOL DOORS AND ENTERED THE BRIGHTLY LIT HALLWAY TO THE SOUND OF PEOPLE TALKING, LOCKERS SLAMMING, AND LAUGHING KIDS.

"THANKS FOR HELPING ME OUT WITH KEVIN" SAID EDDY SMILING AND SLAPPING EDD ON THE BACK. "I WAS JUST TIRED OF HIM BULLYING US, IT WAS JUST PLAIN CHILDISH"

THEY TURNED TO GO UPSTAIRS TO THEIR FIRST CLASS WHICH WAS CURRENT EVENTS. AS THEY ENTERED THEY SAW JIMMY AND NAZZ, WHO HAD THE SAME CLASS. THEY SAT DOWN JUST AS THE FINAL BELL RANG. THEIR TEACHER, MS. DIANA, ENTERED ABOUT TWO MINUTES LATER SAYING "SORRY I'M LATE CLASS, THAT DAMN STORM JUST SEEMS TO BE GETTING WORSE" SHE SET DOWN A STACK OF SLIGHTLY DAMP PAPERS ON HER DESK AND MESSED WITH HE RBLONDE HAIR FOR A SECOND.

"SPEAKING OF THE STORM" SHE STARTED, STRAIGHTENING HER SKIRT OUT "I THOUGHT WE MIGHT SEE WHAT WE CAN FIND OUT FROM THE NEWS." AS SHE SAID THIS SHE PICKED UP THE REMOTE AND FLICKED THE TV ON. AS IT TURNED ON SHE SAID "NOW, I WANT ALL OF YOU TO TAKE NOTES, THEN WRITE A HALF PAGE ESSAY ON WHAT WE LEARNED, OK?" SHE SMILED.

A COMMERCIAL WAS JUST ENDING AND THE NEWSROOM WAS BROUGHT INTO VIEW. THERE WAS A MAN WITH BROWN HAIR AND A BLACK SUIT WITH A DARK RED TIE. HE BEAMED AND SAID "GOOD MORNING. I'M JERRY FIELDS" HE TURNED TO A BLONDE WOMAN WITH CHERRY RED LIPSTICK ON, ALSO SMILING THAT FAKE HOLLYWOOD SMILE WHO SAID "AND I'M MELANIE MALONE"

JERRY THEN SPOKE "THE STORM SWEEPING OVER THE CITY SEEMS TO BE INCREASING IN SIZE AND STRENGTH. FLOOD AND TORNADO WARNINGS HAVE BEEN ISSUED FOR ALL CITIES AROUND THE RACCOON CITY AREA. WE ARE EXPECTING RAIN AND WIND TO CONTINUE INTO THE WEEKEND. THE WEATHER RADAR ALSO INDICATES A CHANCE OF HIGH WINDS AND EVEN SOME SCATTERED HAIL."

SOME OF THE CLASS LOOKED WORRIED. BUT A FEW WERE EXCITED BECAUSE OF THE FACT THAT THEY MIGHT GET OUT OF SCHOOL EARLY.

IT WAS THEN THAT MELANIE SPOKE "WEATHER EXPERTS HAVE CONCLUDED THAT….WAIT JUST A MOMENT" SHE REACHED A HAND TO HER HEAD SET, LOOKING SLIGHTLY CONCERNED. "THIS JUST IN, A MURDER WAS DISCOVERED ABOUT TEN MINUTES AGO. THE VICTIM WAS UNIDENTIFIABLE AND THE METHOD OF KILLING SEEMS RATHER…. UMM… UNUSUAL TO ME. WE TAKE YOU NOW TO THE SCENE WITH REPORTER KATIE RENOLDS. GO AHEAD KATIE."

THE SCREEN SHIFTED TO A VIEW OF RACCOON CITY. THE REPORTER WAS WEARING A COAT AND HAD A MICROPHONE IN ONE HAND AND UMBELLA IN THE OTHER THAT SEEMED ABOUT TO FLY AWAY IN THE OVERPOWERING WIND.

"THANK YOU MELANIE." SHE SAID "I AM STANDING HERE WITH **R.P.D. **OFFICERS REBECCA CHAMBERS AND CHRIS REDFIELD.

CHRIS, CAN YOU GIVE US SOME MORE INFORMATION ABOUT THE MURDER?" SHE HANDED HIM THE MICROPHONE AND HE BEGAN TO SPEAK.

"WELL KATIE, THE BODY WAS DISCOVERED ABOUT TEN MINUTES AGO BY A COUPLE DRIVING BY THE ALLEY WHERE THE BODY WAS LOCATED. THE MURDER DEFINITELY OCCURRED EARLY THIS MORNING AS THE WOUNDS ARE STILL FRESH."

"WHAT WAS THE METHOD OF MURDER?" KATIE ASKED AND CHRIS ASNWERED "WELL, THE VICTIM SUFFERED MANY BITE WOUNDS. MOSTLY TO THE NECK AND FACE." HE HAD A STRANGE LOOK ON HIS FACE AS HE LOOKED AT REBECCA. EDD HAD NEVER SEEN HIM LOOK LIKE THAT. "FROM WHAT WE CAN DETERMINE," HE SAID, TURNING BACK TO KATIE "THE BITE MARKS SEEM HUMAN."

EDD'S EYES WIDENED. _DID HE SAY HUMAN?_IT SICKENED HIM THAT ANY PERSON COULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT. AND THE FACT THAT IT WAS CLOSE TO HOME WAS EVEN MORE DISTURBING.

CHRIS CONTINUED "WE ARE UNABLE TO IDENTIFY THE BODY AT THIS TIME BUT IT IS A MALE, MID TWENTIES AND AT ABOUT 6' 2"."

SUDDENLY REBECCA RAN UP BEHIND CHRIS AND GRABBED HIS ARM SAYING "CHRIS, LOOK!" HE TURNED AROUND AND YELLED "OH SHIT" HE PULLED OUT HIS GUN AND BEGAN SHOOTING.

"OH MY GOD, THE BODY JUST GOT UP AND STARTED WALKING!" KATIE SHOUTED AT THE CAMERA. SUDENLY SHE SCREAMED AND THE CAMERA TURNED, SHOWING ONLY A GLIMPSE OF A HUMAN LIKE FIGURE. "JAKE WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE! LETS……" KATIE WAS SAYING BUT WAS CUT OFF AS A HUMAN LIKE FIGURE CAME UP BEHIND HER AND STARTED TO BITE HER IN THE NECK VIOLENTLY. BLOOD SQUIRTED AND THE CAMERA FELL. THE GROWL OF A DOG COULD BE HEARD AND KATIE SCREAMED.

SUDDENLY THE TRANSMISSION WAS CUT AND THE **E.R.S. **STARTED UP. A MANS VOICE CAME ON SAYING;

**A SECURITY ALERT HAS BEEN ISSUED FOR RACCOON CITY AND ALL SURROUNDING AREAS. **

**A VIRAL OUTBREAK HAS BEEN REPORTED **

**DO NOT VENTURE OUTDOORS AND DO NOT INTERACT WITH ANYONE WHO APPEARS PALE OF FAINT**

**THE OUTBREAK WAS REPORTEDLY CENTERED ON UMBRELLA INC. IN RACCOON CITY**

**THE VIRUS IS BEING CARRIED BY HUMANS AND ANIMALS AND IS SPREADING RAPIDLY**

**IT IS TRANSMITTED BY BITES AND SCRATCHES, AS OF NOW WE DO NOT KNOW IF IT IS AIRBORNE**

**MILITARY PERSONELL WILL ARRIVE SOON TO EVACUATE SCHOOLS AND OFFICES.**

**IF YOU ARE AT HOME RIGHT NOW, PACK ONLY THE ESSENTIALS AND GET OUT OF THE CITY AS FAST AS YOU CAN**

THE MESSAGE BEGAN TO REPEAT ITSELF. THE KIDS IN THE CLASSROOM BEGAN TO PANIC AS MRS. DIANA TRIED TO CALM EVRYONE DOWN. SUDDENLY THE LOUDSPEAKERS CRACKLED AND MRS. DIANA SAID "EVRYONE BE QUIET FOR A MINUTE." THEY ALL BECAME SILENT AND THE PRINCIPAL ANNOUNCED "ALL STUDENTS AND STAFF PLEASE REPORT TO THE AUDITORIUM IN AN ORDERLY AND TIMELY MANNER. PLEASE DO NOT GO OUTSIDE. TEACHERS, PLEASE DO NOT LOCK YOUR DOORS. THANK YOU."

AS EVRYONE WALKED TO THE AUDITORIUM, EDD COULD SEE THAT MOST OF THE KIDS LOOKED CONFUSED OR WORRIED. THE OTHER KIDS FROM THE CUL-DE-SAC CUGHT UP WITH THE THREE EDS, NAZZ, AND JIMMY. JIMMY WAS ON THE VERGE OF TEARS AS HE HUGGED SARAH TIGHTLY.

THEY ALL MADE THEIR WAY TO THE AUDITORIUM TOGETHER. THEY ENTERED AND SAT DOWN, MOST OF THE SCHOOL WAS ALREADY THERE AND EVRYONE TALKED LIKE NOTHING WAS WRONG. IT WAS ODD TO KNOW WHAT HAD JUST HAPPENED AND STILL SEE EVRYONE ACT AS IF NOTHING HAD CHANGED IN THEIR LIVES.

THE PRINCIPAL SOON CAME TO THE PODIUM AND ASKED FOR SILENCE. A FEW MOMENTS LATER THE AUDITORIUM WAS COMPLETELY SILENT. "THERE HAS BEEN AN EVENT" HE BEGAN. HE TOLD THE ENTIRE STUDENT BODY OF WHAT HAD RECENTLY HAPPENED. WHEN HE FINISHED SOME LOOKED AS IF THEY EXPECTED HIM TO SAY IT WAS A JOKE. OTHERS LOOKED FRIGHTENED BUT MOST BEGAN TO CHATTER, SLIGHTLY PANICKED.

HE CALLED FOR SILENCE AGAIN AND THE STUDENTS GREW SLOWLY SILENT, MORE ATTENTIVE TO HIM THAN EVER "NOW, NO ONE IS PERMITTED TO GO OUTSIDE. PLEASE DO NOT USE YOUR CELL PHONES SO THAT WE MAY KEEP CONTACT WITH THE POLICE. ALL CLASSES WILL BE EXCUSED FOR TODAY. I SUGGEST THAT WE ALL JUST RELAX AND JUST TRY TO STAY CALM UNTIL WE ARE EVACUTED. STAFF, PLEASE ENSURE THAT ALL DOORS AND WINDOWS ARE CLOSED AND LOCKED. STUDENTS PLEASE DO NOT VENTURE OFF ON YOUR OWN, STAY TOGETHER SO THAT NO ONE IS LEFT BEHIND WHEN WE ARE EVACUATED."

THE NINE OF THEM STAYED TOGETHER AND WALKED TO AN EMPTY CLASSROOM WHERE THEY ALL SAT DOWN. EVRYONE STARTED ASKING EDD QUESTIONS "WHATS UMBRELLA INC.?" ASKED NAZZ "WHEN ARE WE GOING TO BE EVACUATED?" ASKED JIMMY "IS IT IN THE SCHOOL?"EDDY ASKED "WILL WE BE OKAY?"ASKED JOHNNY "IS THERE A CURE FOR THE VIRUS?"ASKED SARAH "

"CAN WE SEE THE ZOMEHZ!?!" ASKED EDD WITH A HUGE GRIN ON HIS FACE.

EDD LOOKED OVERWHELMED FOR A MOMENT "ONE MOMENT. LET ME THINK." HE SAID, RUBBING HIS FOREHEAD. "WELL, TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTIONS IN ORDER, UMBRELLA INC. IS A PHARMACEUTICAL COMPANY, I DON'T KNOW WHEN WE'RE GOING TO BE EVACUATED, IT MAY BE IN THE SCHOOL IF IT IS AIRBORNE OR IF RATS ARE CARRYING IT, WE WILL BE FINE IF WE STAY TOGETHER AND REMAIN CALM, I DON'T KNOW IF THERE IS A CURE, AND WE CAN DEFINITELY NOT SEE THE ZOMBIES, THEY ARE CARRYING THE VIRUS."

KEVIN PERKED UP AND SAID "WELL, LET'S GO SEE IF HELP IS HERE YET" THEY ALL WALKED OUT OF THE ROOM AND INTO THE CROWDED HALLWAY. IT WAS A MUCH DIFFERENT ATMOSPHERE THAN IT HAD BEEN AN HOUR AGO. SOME WERE ON CELL PHONES CALLING PARENTS, OTHERS WERE PANICKEDLY TALKING WITH FRIENDS, A FEW WERE CRYING WITH A FRIEND OR TWO TRYING TO CONSOLE THEM.

THEY MADE THEIR WAY TO ONE OF THE EXITS AND LOOKED OUT THE WINDOW. IT WAS FOGGY OUTSIDE AND THE RAIN STILL POUNDED DOWN, THOUGH IT WAS NO LONGER WINDY. IT WAS TRULY A CREEPY SIGHT, ALMOST OUT OF A HORROR MOVIE. "THERES SOMETHING OUT THERE" SAID NAZZ QUIETLY, POINTING AT A LOW CROUCHED FIGURE. "LOOK! THERES SOMETHING THERE TOO!" SHOUTED JIMMY, POINTING TO A HUMAN LIKE FIGURE. ED'S EYES LIT UP AND HE PRESSED HIS FACE AGAINST THE GLASS WITH A HUGE GRIN ON HIS FACE "ZOMBIE!!" HE SHOUTED WITH GLEE.

SUDDENLY THEY COULD SEE A PAIR OF HEADLIGHTS IN THE DISTANCE. THEN THERE WERE A FEW MORE AND THEY WERE ALL TRAVELING TOWARDS THE SCHOOL. "WE'RE SAVED!" JIMMY SHOUTED AND WAS ABOUT TO OPEN THE DOORS WHEN EDD STOPPED HIM SAYING "YOU IDIOT, YOU'LL GET US KILLED."

THERE WERE THREE EXITS AND AN ARMORED VAN ALONG WITH TWO POLICE CARS PULLED UP TO EACH ONE. THEIR DOOR OPENED AND THEY EXITED THE SCHOOL ALONG WITH ABOUT FOURTEEN OTHER KIDS THAT HAPPENED TO BE NEAR THEM. THEY GOT IN THE BACK OF THE TRUCK AND IT SOON STARTED TO DRIVE. EVRYONE WAS SO RELIEVED TO BE OUT OF THE SCHOOL THAT THEY CHATTERD HAPPILY AND JOKED A LITTLE, TRYING TO GET EVRYONE'S MOOD BACK TO NORMAL.

SUDDENLY, ABOUT TEN MINUTES LATER, THERE WAS A VERY LOUD BANG ON THE SIDE OF THE VAN. EVRYONE GREW SILENT INSTANTLY. THERE WAS ANOTHER BANG AND ANOTHER, IT BECAME LOUDER AND MORE INSISTANT. THERE WAS ONE FINAL LOUD BANG AND THE VAN STARTED TO SHAKE AND BOUNCE VIOLENTLY. EVRYONE WAS SCREAMING AND TRYING TO GET A HOLD OF SOMETHING BUT IT WAS NO USE. THE VAN TIPPED OVER ON IT'S SIDE AND SKIDDED DOWN THE ROAD FOR A FEW SECONDS. IT SCREECHED TO A STOP AND TILTED AS IF THEY WERE IN A DITCH.

THE EMERGENCY LIGHTS FLICKERED ON AND ED COULD SEE ALL THE DAMAGE THAT HAD HAPPENED INSIDE THE VEHICLE.

A FEW PEOPLE WERE MOANING IN PAIN, OTHERS WERE ON THE GROUND. IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE THAT THEY HAD ALL SURVIVED. "WHOS HURT?" EDD SHOUTED INTO THE SEMI DARKNESS. THERE WAS A YELL THAT THERE WERE EIGHT DEAD AND FOUR THAT WERE CRITICALLY INJURED. "WE HAVE TO GET THE DEAD OUT OF THE VAN" EDD SHOUTED AND THE OTHERS COMPLIED.

AFTER THEY HAD FINISHED EDD SAID "OKAY, NOW WHOS HURT?"

THERE WERE TWO BOYS, ONE HAD HAD HIS LEFT ARM TORN OFF AND WAS BEING TENDED TO BY A GIRL WHO HAD A GASH ACROSS HER FACE. HE WAS LOSING A LOT OF BLOOD. THE OTHER HAD A POLE IN HIS STOMACHE AND HIS PULSE WAS GROWING SHORTER. THE OTHER TWO WERE GIRLS. ONE HAD A BROKEN ARM AND THE OTHER MUST HAV HAD SOMETHING WRONG WITH HER LUNGS AS SHE WAS HAVING A HARD TIME BREATHING.

IT WAS CHAOS, PEOPLE WERE YELLING AND RUSHING TO HELP THOSE WHO WERE HURT, IGNORING THEIR OWN INJURIES. NAZZ WAS TRYING TO HELP THE GIRL WHO COULDN'T BREATH BUT IN THE END WAS UNABLE TO DO ANY GOOD AND SHE DIED BECAUSE HER LUNGS HAD COLLAPSED. JIMMY AND SARAH TRIED TO HELP THE BOY WITH THE POLE BUT KNEW THERE WAS NOTHING THEY COULD DO SO THEY TRIED TO MAKE HIM COMFORTABLE AND SARAH HAD HIS HEAD ON HER LAP, TALKING TO HIM SOFTLY. THE GIRL WITH THE GASH CAME UP TO EDD AND TOLD HIM THAT THE BOY HAD LOST TOO MUCH BLOOD AND DIDN'T MAKE IT.

EDDY AND ANOTHER GIRL WERE TRYING DESPERATELY TO HELP THE GIRL WITH THE BROKEN ARM. SHE SEEMED VERY BANGED UP AND HAD BLOOD RUNNING DOWN HER FOREHEAD. "I SWEAR TO GOD JAMIE, IF YOU GIVE UP I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU" SAID THE GIRL DESPERATELY, TRYING TO GET JAMIE COMFORTABLE. EDDY LOOKED ON SOLOMLY AND SAID "DON'T WORRY KAT; WE'RE DOING ALL WE CAN." AS HE TOUCHED HER SHOULDER.

JAIMIE SMILED AT KAT AND SAID SLOWLY "DON'T WORRY, I KNOW YOU TRIED." AT THAT SHE CLOSED HER EYES AND HER BRETHING SLOWED

"JAMIE! YOU BITCH, WAKE UP!" SHE SAID WITH TEARS IN HER EYES BUT JAMIE'S BREATH HAD STOPPED. SHE SAT THERE FOR A MINUTE, LOOKING AT HER FRIEND THEN GOT UP SLOWLY AND THANKED EDDY FOR TRYING TO HELP.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO THE COPS WHO WERE DRIVING THE CARS?" EDD ASKED AFTER A FEW MOMENTS. "THE GIRL WITH THE GASH ON HER FACE ANSWERED "WHEN WE TOOK THE BODIES OUT, THERE WAS ONLY THE OTHER PATROL CAR BUT THERE WASN'T ANYONE IN IT, THE DOOR WAS JUST OPEN."

"WE HAVE TO GET TO THAT CAR" SAID EDD. KEVIN LOOKED AT HIM AND SAID "YOU WANT US TO GO OUT THERE?!" "IT'S EITHER THAT OR DIE IN HERE" ED SAID, GLARING HARD AT KEVIN.

"THEN LET'S GO!" SAID SARAH. EDD CLIMBED OUT INTO THE RAIN SLOWLY, WATCING FOR ANYTHING THAT WOULD ATTACK THEM. HE RAN TO THE PATROL CAR AND JUMPED IN THE FRONT SEAT. THE KEYS WERE STILL IN THE IGNITION AND THERE WAS BLOOD ALL OVER THE SEAT. THEN HE LOOKED OVER BESIDE HIM AND SAW A **9MM **LAYING THERE. HE PICKED IT UP AND SIGNLED TO THE OTHERS TO START GETTING OUT OF THE VAN. HE STARTED THE CAR AND BROUGHT IT ACROSS THE STREET TO THE VAN AND GOT OUT TO OPEN THE DOOR FOR EVRYONE.

AFTER EVRYONE WAS IN HE WALKED AROUND TO THE DRIVER'S SIDE AND REACHED FOR THE DOOR. SUDDENLY HE HEARD A GROWL AND A BARK BEHIND HIM. HE TURNED AND SAW TWO DOGS, THEIR FLESH SEEMED TO BE MELTING AWAY AND SOME OF THEIR BONES WERE SHOWING. WATER AND BLOOD WERE DRIPPING OFF THEIR ROTTING BODIES AS THEY WALKED TOWARDS THE TEEN, BARING BLEACH WHITE TEETH.

"OH NO! HE'S GOING TO BE KILLED!" YELLED NAZZ. SUDDENLY THE DOGS JUMPED AND EDD QUICKLY WHIPPED THE GUN OUT AND FIRED TWO ROUNDS.

* * *

**thanks for reading! Chapter 3 up!**


	3. Shelter

**THE THIRD CHAPTER! WOOT!**

**OKAY SO HERE'S WHEE THE STORY GETS A LITTLE DEEPER N JNK. **

**ANYWAYS THANKS 2 ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN READING SO FAR.**

**OH AND PLEASE DO NOT USE MY STORY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION AND IF U DO GET PEMISSION FROM ME THEN CREDIT ME AND SEND ME A LINK TO WHATEVER IT WAS THAT U USED MY STORY FOR. JUST PLEASE DO NOT CLAIM AS YOUR OWN. **

**OK NOW THAT THATS OUT OF THE WAY, On WiTh ThE sToRy!!!!!**

* * *

CHAPTER THREE-

SHELTER

**10:15 am**

BOTH OF THE DOGS FELL TO THE GROUND WITH A WET THUD. THE KIDS GAPED AT HIM THROUGH THE WINDOWS "HE DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TO AIM." SAID JIMMY WITH SURPRISE "ROLF DIDN'T KNOW THE DOUBLE-D ED BOY COULD DO THAT" SAID ROLF. "DOUBLE-D'S THE TERMONATOR!" YELLED ED EXCITEDLY. EDD GOT BACK IN THE CAR AND SPED OFF DOWN THE WET ROAD. "MAN SOCKHEAD, I DIDN'T KNOW YA HAD IT IN YA!" SAID EDDY. EDD LAUGHED AND SAID "MAN YOU GUYS ACT SO SURPRISED, MY UNCLE'S BEEN TRAINING ME PRETTY MUCH EVERY DAY FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS. MORE TRAINING THAN MOST COPS GO THROUGH." HE SPED PAST THE OTHER PATROL CAR THAT HAD BEEN WITH THEM WHICH WAS ON FIRE.

"WHER ARE WE GOING EDD?" ASKED JIMMY, "WE HAVE TO GET TO THE RACCOON CITY POLICE DEPARTMENT. WE SHOULD BE SAFE THERE."

SUDDENLY THE CB RADIO CAME TO LIFE. "HUNNIGAN TO BRAVO 6. BRAVO 6 COME IN." SAID A FEMALE VOICE. EDD TURNED AROUND SLIGHTLY AND ASKED "WHAT NUMBER IS THIS CAR?" THE KIDS LOOKED AROUND AND JHONNY SHOUTED "NUMBER TWENTY SIX" EDD PICKED UP THE RECIEVER AND SAID "BRAVEO SIX HERE." THE VOICE CAME BACK ON SAYING "EDD?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DRIVING A CAR!?" HE REPLIED "OUR CONVOY CRASHED AND WE HAD TO TAKE THE CAR. ALL THE OFFICERS ARE DEAD AND WE HAVE ELEVEN SURVIVORS."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAIT FOR HELP?" SHE ASKED "I DIDN'T FEEL THAT IT WAS SAFE TO STAY THERE. THE VAN WAS TRASHED AND WHATEVER MADE US CRASH WAS PROBABLY STILL AROUND. WE ARE MAKING OUR WAY TO THE POLICE DEPARTMENT RIGHT NOW." HE REPLIED. THERE WAS A SHORT PAUSE AND SHE SAID "BE CAREFUL." HE HUNG UP THE RECIEVER AND CONTINUED TO SPEED DOWN THE WET ROAD TOWARDS THE CITY. IT WAS STILL RAINING HARD AND THE CAR'S WIPERS SWUNG BACK AND FORTH FURIOUSLY. "WHO WAS THAT?" ASKED THE GIRL WITH THE GASH ON HER FACE. "THAT WAS HUNNIGAN. SHE'S THE DISPATCHER WHO WORKS WITH MY UNCLE." KEVIN SUDDENLY ASKED "SO HOW DO YA KNOW HOW TO DRIVE ANYWAYS?"

EDD LAUGHED AND SAID "I TOLD YOU THAT MY UNCLE TRAINED ME, THAT'S NOT JUST GUNS YA KNOW."

THEY CAME INTO THE CITY, DRIVING PAST BUILDINGS AND CARS SO FAST THAT EVRYONE WAS SURE THAT THEY'D CRASH, BUT EDD SEEMED SO CONFIDENT. HE SUDDENLY TURNED A CORNER, THROWING THEM TO ONE SIDE OF THE CAR.

HE SWERVED THROUGH THE RUINED STREETS AS THOUGH HE HAD DONE IT EVERY DAY OF HIS LIFE. SUDDENLY JIMMY SCREAMED "LOOK OUT!" AND POINTED TO A SMALL STORE, OUT OF WHICH EMERGED A SLOUCHING, GREEN CREATURE. EDD SWERVED TO MISS IT BUT THE SLICK ROAD SENT THE CAR TUMBLING INTO A POLE.

THE ROOF WAS SMASHED IN AND THE GLASS SHATTERED ALL OVER THEM, MAKING DEEP CUTS IN MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THE CAR. THEY STOPPED ROLLING NEAR THE ENTRANCE OF A SMALL BUILDING. "GET OUT AND RUN FOR THAT BUILDING!" EDD YELLED, SQUEEZING OUT OF THE WINDOW. THE THING SAW THEM RUNNING AND CHASED AFTER THEM. IT HAD THE CHRACTERISTICS OF AN APE, IT RAN USING IT'S ARMS AND HAD A FLAT, TRIANGULAR SHAPED HEAD WITH SMALL YELLOW EYES AND BIG MOUTH WITH MANY SHARP TEETH. IT HAD CLAWS THAT SEEMED MORE THAN HALF A FOOT LONG, BUT THAT DIDN'T HAMPER IT'S SPEED AS IT RAN TOWARDS THE GROUP.

THEY WERE ONLY FEET FROM THE BUILDING WHEN IT WAS ON THEM, IT LUNGED AT KAT, SHOVING A SWORD-LIKE CLAW INTO HER STOMACH, SHE SCREAMED AND BLOOD CAME OUT OF HER MOUTH AS SHE FELL TO THE GROUND. IT THEN WENT TOWARDS THE OTHERS "KEEP GOING! DON'T STOP!" EDD YELLED. SUDDENLY IT WAS ON SARAH, ABOUT TO IMPALE HER, EDD WHIPPED OUT THE GUN AND SHOT BLINDLY AT IT, TRYING TO KEEP PACE TOWARDS THE OPEN DOOR THAT HELD SAFETY FOR THEM.

THE BULLET HIT IT SQUARELY IN THE FACE AND IT FELL BACK, HOWLING A NOISE THAT WOULD NEVER LEAVE ANY OF THEIR MEMORIES.

ROLF WAS THE FIRST TO REACH THE DOOR; HE HELD IT OPEN FOR THE REST OF THEM TO RUN INTO. THE LAST TO ENTER WAS EDDY WHO PULLED THE DOOR SHUT AND BOLTED IT. THEY ALL COLALAPSED ONTO THE FLOOR BREATHING HARD. IT WAS STREWN WITH PAPERS AND OTHER DEBRIS.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?" ASKED NAZZ, BREATHLESS. EDD REPLIED "I THINK IT HAD THE VIRUS." "BUT I THOUGHT IT ONLY TURNED YOU INTO A ZOMBIE." SAID SARAH, HOLDING JIMMY IN HER ARMS, TRYING TO CALM HIM. "HMMMM, WELL, THE VIRUS MAY MUTATE THE HOST, THAT MAY BE THE REASON IT WAS SO POWERFULL." SAID EDD "THEN THERE MAY BE MORE MUTANT CREATURES, YES?" SAID ROLF.

"YOU MAY HAVE A POINT." SAID KEVIN THOUGHTFULLY. "HEY, WHERE ARE WE ANYWAYS?" ASKED NAZZ SUDDENLY, FINALLY CATCHING HER BREATH AND LOOKING AROUND.

THE ROOM THEY WERE IN WAS SMALL AND DARK WITH ONLY A SMALL WINDOW NEAR THE TOP OF THE WALL FACING THE STREET. THERE SEEMED TO BE NO DECOR WHATSOEVER EXCEPT FOR A SMALL DESK THAT HAD BEEN PUSHED ASIDE WITH AN OLD LOOKING COMPUTER ON IT. THE SCREEN OF THE COMPUTER WAS ON AND IT SPREAD A DIM LIGHT THROUGH THE ROOM. THERE WAS ALSO A FILING CABINET IN THE CORNER AND A SMALL CUBORD NEAR THE BACK WALL. ON THE WALL OPPOSITE THE DOOR THEY HAD ENTERED, THERE WAS NOTHER DOOR THAT WAS SLIGHTLY OPEN, BUT THEY COULD NOT SEE WHAT WAS BEYOND IT.

"I DON'T KNOW. IT LOOKS LIKE AN OFFICE OF SOME KIND." SAID EDD, STANDING UP AND CROSSING TO THE DESK. "OOOH! ED HAS AN AWESOME IDEA!" YELLED ED SUDDENLY, SMILING WITH GLEE. "MAYBE THERE ARE WEAPONS WE COULD USE, IF EVRYONE LOOKS AROUND, WE COULD SEARCH FASTER" HE SAID PROUDLY. "GREAT IDEA" SAID THE GIRL WITH THE GASH ON HER FACE. "HEY," SAID SARAH "YOU HAVEN'T TOLD US YOUR NAME YET". THE GIRL LOOKED SURPRISED FOR A SECOND THEN SMILED. "I'M SORRY, MY NAME IS LINDSAY." SHE SMILED A SHY SMILE. IT WAS THE FIRST TIME THAY HAD REALLY LOOKED AT HER CLOSELY, SHE HAD LONG BLONDE HAIR AND WAS WEARING A SKIRT WITH BOOTS AND BLUE SWEATER. EDD HAD NOTICED HER BEFORE; SHE WAS ON THE CHEER SQUAD AT SCHOOL.

"WELL, LET'S START LOOKING" SAID KEVIN IMPATIENTLY. THEY ALL BEGAN TO SEARCH THE ROOM. EDDY, NAZZ, AND ED SEARCHED THE CABINET. KEVIN HELPED JIMMY AND SARAH AT THE CUBORD AND ROLF, EDD AND LINDSAY SEARCHED ALL OF THE DRAWERS IN THE DESK.

"I FOUND A KNIFE!" YELLED NAZZ, HOLDING UP A SMALL MECHETE. "WE FOUND A NAIL GUN!" SHOUTED SARAH. "I FOUND A HANDGUN!" SHOUTED EDD "ROLF HAS FOUND THIS PIECE OF METAL IN THE CORNER!" SAID ROLF, HOLDING UP A STIRDY LOOKING POLE. "I FOUND HANDGUN AMMO" SAID EDDY, SLIGHTLY DISAPPOINTED THAT HE DIDN'T FIND A WEAPON.

"WELL, LET'S SEE WHAT ALL WE HAVE." SAID EDD. EVRYONE LAID THEIR TREASURES ON THE DESK; THERE WERE TWO HAND GUNS, A NAIL GUN, A MECHETE, HANDGUN AMMO, AND A PIPE.

"SO THERE ARE FIVE OF US WITHOUT WEAPONS." SAID KEVIN, SLIGHTLY ANNOYED. "THEN WE SHOULD ALL PARTNER UP. ANYONE WITHOUT A WEAPON PARTNERS WITH SOMEONE WHO HAS ONE." SAID LINDSAY. SO THEY ALL DECIDED THAT EDD AND NAZZ WOULD GET THE HANDGUNS, KEVIN WOULD GET THE NAIL GUN, ROLF WOULD GET THE PIPE, AND SARAH WOULD GET THE MECHETE.

ED PARTNERED WITH EDD, EDDY PARTNERED WITH ROLF, LINDSAY PARTNERED WITH NAZZ, JIMMY PARTNERED WITH SARAH, AND JHONNY PARTNERED WITH KEVIN.

"OKAY, NOW I THINK OUR NEXT MOVE SHOULD BE TO FIND A WAY OUT OF HERE, WE STILL NEED TO GET TO THE POLICE DEPARTMENT." SAID EDD. "WE NEED TO GO THROUGH THAT DOOR; IT MIGHT LEAD TO AN EXIT OR SOMETHING." SAID JIMMY, LOOKING VERY NERVOUS. EDD TOOK THE LEAD SAYING "WHATEVER YOU DO, DO NOT SPLIT UP. WE NEED TO STICK TOGETHER OKAY?" EVRYONE NODDED AND HE LED THE GROUP THROUGH THE DOOR INTO THE DARKNESS.

**

* * *

**

**THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE COMMENT AND SND ME ANY IDEAS OR ANYTHING YOU THINK I SHOULD CHANGE OR FIX. **

**KEEP ON FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER! IT GETS ALOT MORE INTERESTING! LOL**

**cHaPtEr 4 Up NeXt!!!!!!**


	4. WC Surprise

**those of you who pla the gaes will know wat place im talking about here. **

**please read and review.**

**thanks to those of you who have been following the story so far ^^**

* * *

**11:30 am **

IT WAS PITCH BLACK IN THE HALLWAY. EVRYONE WALKED CLOSE TOGETHER. THERE WAS A SUDDEN TURN TO THE RIGHT AND THE HALL BECAME NARROWER. IT WAS DIFFICULT TO WALK BECAUSE THERE SEEMED TO BE A LOT OF STUFF ON THE FLOOR.

SUDDENLY THERE WAS A VERY SOFT NOISE, SO SOFT AT FIRST THAT IT ALMOST MINGLED WITH THEIR FOOTSTEPS. IT WAS A SLOW _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP_ THAT SEEMED TO COME FROM AHEAD OF THEM.

THEY KEPT WALKING SLOWLY, THEIR EYES STRAINING TO SEE ANYTHING. SUDDENLY AS THEY ROUNDED ANOTHER CORNER, THEY COULD SEE A SMALL SLICE OF LIGHT ABOUT FIVE FEET AWAY. SOMEONE BEHIND EDD SIGHED WITH RELIEF. THEY WALKED A LITTLE FASTER TOWARDS THE LIGHT, THE SOFT _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP _SEEMING TO BE CLOSER STILL.

THEY FINALLY MADE IT TO THE DOOR AND OPENED IT SLOWLY. IT CREAKED LOUDLY AS IT SWUNG ALL THE WAY OPEN. THEY STEPPED INTO A LIT ROOM THAT LOOKED TO BE THE FRONT OF A BAR. THE TV IN THE CORNER WAS NOTHING BUT STATIC, THE WINDOWS WERE BOARDED UP AND A FEW OF THE TABLES AND BARSTOOSLS WERE BROKEN. THEY WALKED IN, RELIEVED TO BE OUT OF THE DARK.

THEY COULD STILL HEAR THE SOFT _THUMP, THUMP, THUMP _BUT IT DIDN'T SEEM AS NEAR NOW. EDD LEAD THE GROUP TO A FEW TABLES THAT WERE STILL INTACT AND THEY SAT DOWN. NAZZ SAID "I'M GONNA GO SEE IF THERE'S A BATHROOM NEARBY." AS SHE STOOD UP LINDSAY STOOD UP SAYING "I'LL COME WITH YOU." NAZZ SMILED, APPARENTLY GRATEFUL AT THE COMPANY. THEY WALKED BEHIND THE BAR AND TOWARDS A DOOR MARKED **EMPLOYEES ONLY**.

"WHAT BAR IS THIS?" ASKED KEVIN, LOOKING AROUND FOR A LOGO OF SOME KIND. HE FOUND ONE OVER THE FRONT DOOR. IT WAS A NEON SIGN THAT ANNOUNCED BRIGHTLY **J'S BAR**. "WHO IS THIS JAY?" ASKED ROLF, LOOKING CONFUSED. "PROBABLY THE OWNER" SAID JIMMY WANDERING AROUND THE BAR TO LOOK AT ALL THE STRANGE NOVELTIES.

"HEY DOUBLE-D, WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO NOW?" ASKED ED, LOOKING AT EDD HOPEFULLY. "YA, SOCKHEAD, WHATS OUR NEXT MOVE?" ASKED EDDY.

"WELL, MAYBE WE SHOULD…" SUDDENLY EDD WAS CUT OFF BY A SCREAM COMING FROM THE ROOM WITH THE SIGN THAT READ **EMPLOYEES ONLY**. THEY ALL RAN THROUGH THE DOOR AND INTO THE DOOR MARKED **WOMEN**. NAZZ WAS ON THE GROUND IN FRONT OF A STALL, GUN IN HAND TRYING TO GET BACK FROM A CREATURE EMERGING FROM IT. SHE WAS ABLE TO GET A FEW FEET BACK AND PICKED UP THE GUN AND SHOT THREE SHOTS, TWO OF WHICH MISSED BUT THE THIRD HIT IT IN THE FACE WITH A SICKENING SMACK AND IT FELL TO THE GROUND.

SHE STOOD UP SOBBING SLIGHTLY AND RAN TO EDD. "I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO, IT HAPPENED TOO FAST!" EDD HUGGED HER BACK, TRYING TO CALM HER DOWN. LINDSAY WAS UNCONCIOUS ON THE FLOOR A FEW FEET AWAY. ED HAD GONE TO HELP HER.

EDD LET GO OF NAZZ AND WALKED OVER TO THE CREATURE SHE HAD JUST SHOT.

IT WAS GRUESOME. IT WAS LIKE A PERSON BUT ITS FACE SEEMED AS IF IT HAD BEEN STRETCHED DOWN TO IT'S STOMACHE AND FUSED THERE. IT'S ARMS ALSO ENDED IN HUGE STUMPS THE SIZE OF A HORSE'S LEG WHERE THE HAND SHOULD BE. IT'S LEGS WERE SHRIVELED AND IT HAD BLOOD CLOTTING IT'S MOUTH AND THE BOTTOM OF THE STUMPS. A MAROON POOL OF BLOOD WAS BEGINNING TO FORM AROUND IT. "_THIS MUST HAVE BEEN WHAT WAS MAKING THAT NOISE. WE NEED TO BE MUCH MORE CAREFUL" _EDD THOUGHT

EDD BACKED AWAY SAYING "LET'S GET THEM BACK TO THE FRONT." KEVIN CARRIED NAZZ WHO MUST HAVE BEEN TOO SHOCKED TO WALK AND LINDSAY WAS HELPED BY ED BECAUSE SHE WAS STILL LIGHTHEADED FROM HITTING HER HEAD SO HARD ON THE TILE FLOOR.

THEY SAT THE TWO GIRLS DOWN AT A BOOTH AND GOT THEM BOTH SOME WATER. JIMMY SUDDENLY SAID "HEY, DO YOU THINK THERE'D BE ANYTHING IN HERE THAT WE COULD USE AS A WEAPON?" EDD THOUGHT FOR A SECOND AND SAID "WELL WE COULD USE SOME THINGS FROM THAT KITCHEN AREA BEHIND THE BAR; WE MIGHT ALSO BE ABLE TO USE ANY MECHANIC TOOLS. THERE SHOULD BE SOME UNDER THE SINK."

THEY ALL STARTED HUNTING AROUND. "I FOUND SOME MORE AMMO FOR THE HAND GUNS." SAID KEVIN. "I FOUND A CARVING KNIFE AND A FIRE AXE" SAID JHONNY. "I FOUND ANOTHER NAIL GUN AND A BAT IN THE OTHER ROOM." SAID EDDY HAPPILY. "ROLF FOUND THE METAL TUBE OF FIRE" SAID ROLF, HOLDING UP A SHOT GUN AND A FEW BOXES OF SHELLS.

"NOW WE ALL HAVE WEAPONS!" SAID JOHNNY EXCITEDLY.

THEY DECIDED TO GIVE THE SHOT GUN TO ROLF AND GIVE HIS PIPE TO LINDSAY. JOHNNY GOT THE NAIL GUN, JIMMY GOT THE CARVING KNIFE, EDDY GOT THE FIRE AXE, AND ED GOT THE BAT.

"COOL!" SHOUTED ED, WAVING THE BAT AROUND WILDLY. "WATCH IT LUMPY! YOU'RE GONNA KILL SOMEONE!" EDDY SHOUTED, DUCKING OUT OF THE WAY JUST IN TIME TO AVOID THE BAT.

BY THIS TIME NAZZ WAS ABLE TO GET UP AGAIN AND LINDSAY FELT A LOT BETTER. THEY SAT AT A LARGE CIRCULAR TABLE TO DISCUSS THEIR NEXT MOVE

"WELL, I THINK OUR BEST BET IS TO GO OUT THE FRONT. WE'RE ONLY ABOUT FOUR BLOCKS FROM THE PRECINCT SO IT SHOULDN'T BE TOO DIFFICULT IF WE STICK TOGETHER AND TRY TO AVOID THE MAIN ROADS." THEY ALL AGREED AND STOOD UP TO GATHER EVRYTHING THEY'D NEED.

SUDDENLY THERE WAS A BANG AT THE FRONT DOOR. THEY ALL FROZE AND LOOKED AT IT FOR A MOMENT. EDD APPROACHED IT AND PUT HIS HAND AGAINST IT. AN INSTANT LATER IT WAS STRUCK AGAIN FROM THE OTHER SIDE, MAKING IT SHUDDER FURIOUSLY. EDD JUMPED BACK STARTLED "WEAPONS READY." HE SAID. EVRYONE STOOD, READY TO FIGHT. HE TURNED HIS HEAD TO KEVIN AND SAID "TRY TO FIND ANOTHER WAY OUT OF THIS ROOM. WE NEED AN ESCAPE PLAN" KEVIN NODDED AND WENT TO LOOK FOR ANOTHER EXIT.

THER WAS ANOTHER BANG AND THE DOOR SHOOK AGAIN. DUST CAME DOWN FROM THE CEILING WITH EVERY STRIKE. THE DOOR SHOOK TWO MORE TIMES THEN IT WAS BLOWN OPEN.

* * *

**ok i know there maybe a little bit of confusion as to what the thing in the bathroom was it was something called a crawler, created by a fellow deviantart artist ^^ i give them full credit for this monster (and it is really horrible looking XD)**

**PLEASE KEEP GOING ON WITH THE STORY! **

**review, comment, giv mesome ideas! 3**

**CHAPTER 5 UP NEXT!**


	5. Ambush

**THIS CHAPTER TOOK ME QUITE A WHILE TO WRITE (DAMN WRITERS BLOCK -.-)**

**NEWAYS, I WILL TRY TO KEEP POSTING ONCE A WEK BUT IF I DON'T THEN IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF SCHOOL**

**

* * *

**

**12:10 pm**

EDD KNEW THAT IT WOULD HAPPEN EVENTUALLY. THERE, ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE DOOR WAS THE GREEN MUTATED MONSTER THAT THEY HAD SEEN EARLEIR. HE KNEW IT WAS THE SAME ONE BECAUSE IT WAS MISSING AN EYE WHERE HE HAD SHOT AT IT.

IT HISSED WHEN IT SAW THEM. BUT HE WAS NOT ALONE. THERE WAS A HORDE OF ROTTED ZOMBIES BEHIND HIM, ALONG WITH TWO MORE THAT WERE LIKE HIM. THE ZOMBIES' SKIN WAS FALLING OFF IN SMALL CHUNKS AS THEY STOOD THERE IN THE RAIN, ROTTING RIGHT BEFORE THEIR EYES.

"FIRE!" EDD SHOUTED AS HE OPENED FIRE ON THE GREEN THING. IT RAN TOWARDS HIM BUT EDDY JUMPED IN FRONT OF EDD SHOUTING "TAKE THIS YOU SONE OF A BITCH!" AND WITH THAT HE STRUCK IT HARD OVER THE HEAD. HE BEAT IT UNTIL HE WAS SURE IT WAS DEAD THEN RAN FORWARD, SWINGING WILDLYAT THE ZOMBIES. ROLF FIRED SHOT AFTER SHOT AND JIMMY, SARAH, AND JHONNY WENT AFTER THOSE THAT HAD ENTERED THE BAR. LINDSAY STOOD BY EDD AND ROLF, COVERING THE OTHERS WITH THEIR GUN POWER.

IT WAS LIKE A WAR ZONE. THE RAIN THAT WAS COMING IN THROUGH THE OPEN DOOR WASHED OVER THEM AS THEY SHOT BULLET AFTER BULLET INTO THE ROTTING CROWD OF PEOPLE. EDDY, ED, SARAH, JIMMY, AND JOHNNY WERE HOLDING UP WELL AGAINST THEM ALL.

SUDDENLY EDD HEARD KEVIN YELLING "OVER HERE! I FOUND STAIRS!" HE WAS HOLDING OPEN A SMALL DOOR TO THE BACK OF THE BAR.

"FALL BACK!" YELLED EDD. THE OTHERS LOOKED BACK AT KEVIN AND RAN TOWARDS THE STAIRS, THE CROWD CLOSE ON THEIR HEELS. SARAH WAS THE LAST TO ENTER AND THEY ALL HELPED CLOSE THE DOOR AND LOCK IT. IT WAS ONLY A SMALL LOCK SO IT WOULDN'T HOLD LONG. "EVRYONE, GET UPSTAIRS." EDD ORDERED.

THEY ALL FILED UPSTAIRS, JOHNNY WAS FIGHTING TO KEEP PLANK SECURED TO HIS BELT. WHEN THE GOT TO THE SECOND FLOOR THEY COULD SEE THAT IT WAS THE STAFF ROOM. THERE WAS A SMALL COFFEE TABLE AND COUCH. THERE WAS ALSO AN OPEN MINI FRIDGE AND A DESK, LITTERED WITH PAPERS AND EMPTY BEER CANS.

IT LOOKED LIKE A DEAD END "THERE HAS TO BE A WAY OUT!" SAID LINDSAY, DESPERATLY LOOKING AROUND. "THERE'S A DOOR HERE, BUT I THINK IT'S LOCKED." SAID JIMMY, PLAYING WITH THE HANDLE OF A BLUE DOOR TO THE SIDE OF THE ROOM. "STAND BACK!" SAID ROLF, AIMING THE SHOTGUN AT THE HANDLE AND FIRING, CREATING A HUGE HOLE. "GREAT JOB, ROLF!" YELLED KEVIN AS HE LED THE WAY THROUGH THE DOOR. IT LED TO MORE STAIRS. THEY ALL CLIMBED TO THE LANDING WHERE THERE WAS A METAL DOOR.

"C'MON!"LINDSAY YELLED, REACHING THE DOOR FIRST. SHE OPENED IT AND FOUND IT LED TO THE OUTSIDE. THEY MUST HAVE BEEN ON THE ROOF. THEY FILED OUT, WEAPONS READY FOR ANYTHING. ED RAN TO THE RAILING AT THE EDGE OF THE BUILDING AND LOOKED AROUND. "LOOK! THERES A FIRE ESCAPE ON THE BUILDING NEXT TO THIS ONE!" HE YELLED, POINTING TO THE BUILDING.

EDD WALKED UP TO THE RAILING, THINKING FOR A MOMENT. HE SUDDENLY STARTED TO PUT THE GUN HE HAD INTO IS BELT AND STARTED CLIMBING ON TOP OF THE RAILING.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING DOUBLE-D!?" YELLED NAZZ, RUNNING UP TO HIM TO GRAB HIS ARM. HE LOOKED AT HER AND SAID "WE'RE GONNA HAVE TO JUMP OVER." THEN JIMMY RAN UP TOO SAYING "WE CAN'T ALL JUMP THAT! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" BUT EDD DIDN'T LISTEN. HE SUDDENLY LEPT FROM THE RAILING AND THE KIDS ALL YELLED "DOUBLE-D!" SIMULTANIOUSLY. HE LANDED ON THE ROOF OF THE NEARBY BUILDING WITH A THUD.

"COME ON GUYS! IF YOU DON'T JUMP THE ZOMBIES WILL CATCH UP TO US!" EDD YELLED. ONE BY ONE, THE KIDS JUMPED UNTIL JUST LINDSAY AND JIMMY REMAINED. "C'MON JIMMY!" SARAH YELLED "YOU CAN DO IT!"

HE STEPPED UP TENTATIVELY. HIS LEGS SHOOK SLIGHTLY. "I CAN'T DO IT!" HE YELLED.

SUDDENLY THE DOOR LEADING TO THE STAIRS CREEKED OPEN AND THE FIRST OF THE ZOMBIES STEPPED OUT ONTO THE ROOF. "JIMMY! YOU HAVE TO JUMP! YOU CAN DO IT! TRUST ME!" SAID LINDSAY, RAISING HER PIPE, READY TO FIGHT.

JIMMY LOOKED AT SARAH DOUBTFULLY THEN BREATHED IN DEEP AND JUMPED.

HE BARELY REACHED THE LEDGE AND CLUNG TO IT WITH HIS FINGERS "HELP! IM GONNA FALL!" HE YELLED AND ED AND SARAH WERE ABLE TO PULL HIM UP.

"COME ON LINDSAY!" YELLED EDDY. SHE WAS FIGHTING OFF A ZOMBIE AND HAVING TROUBLE GETTING ONTO THE LEDGE. SHE STRUCK IT IN THE HEAD AND IT FELL BACK.

SHE GOT ON THE LEDGE AND WAS ABOUT TO JUMP WHEN ONE GRABBED HER LEG. SHE JUMPED AT THE LAST SECOND AND HIT THE WALL, CLINGING TO THE EDGE.

SHE TRIED TO SHAKE OFF THE ZOMBIE ON HER LEG BUT IT WAS TOO STRONG "HELP!" SHE SCREAMED AND EDD RAN UP "MOVE YOUR HEAD!" HE SHOUTED, AIMING AT HER LEG. IT WAS ABOUT TO BITE HER AND SHE SCREAMED.

HE PULLED THE TRIGGER, BLOWING THE HEAD OFF. WITH THAT THE BODY FELL LIKE A RAG DOLL TO THE GROUND THREE FLOORS BELOW.

THEY PULLED HER UP, SHE WAS COVERED IN BLOOD FOM FIGHTING AND SEEMED EXHAUSTED. "WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING" SAID EDDY. THEY RAN TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BULDING WHERE THERE WAS A LADDER LEADING TO THE FIRE ESCAPE. THEY CLIMBED DOWN ONE BY ONE, MAKING THEIR WAY SLOWLY DOWN THE BUILDING. IT WAS STILL RAINING VERY HARD AND THEY COULD HEAR THE THUNDER JUST OVER THEIR HEADS.

THE RAIN KEPT SOMING WITH UNTIRING FORCE AND THE GROUP WAS SOON SOAKED.

WHEN THEY FINALLY REACHED THE GROUND, THEY SAW THAT THEY WERE IN AN ALLEY. IT WAS NARROW AND THERE WAS GARBAGE EVERYWHERE. THERE WAS A CRACHED POLICE CAR ABOUT FIFTEEN FEET AWAY. THERE WERE A FEW DEAD BODIES SCATTERED AROUND BUT IT SEEMED NOT TO AFFECT ANY OF THEM.

THEY WALKED DOWN THE ALLEYTOWRDS THE ROAD, WEAPONS UP AND READY FOR ANYTHING THAT MIGHT HAPPEN. IT WAS COLDER THAN IT HAD BEEN THAT MORNINGAND EVRYONE EXCEPT ED, LINDSAY, AND JIMMY WERE WEARING T-SHIRTS.

THEY FINALLY RACHED THE ROAD. "OH MY GOD." SAID SARAH SLOWLY AS THEY TURNED THE CORNER.

IT WAS A HORRIBLE SIGHT; CARS WERE CRASHED INTO BUILDINGS, THERE WERE DEAD BODIES EVRYWHERE, SOME THAT WERE NOT EVEN INTACT.

BUILDINGS WERE ON FIRE AND THE GLASS FROM THEIR WINDOWS LITTERED THE ROAD. SMALL EXPLOSIONS COULD BE HEARD IN THE DISTANCE.

THE WORST OF ALL THIS WAS THERE WAS BLOOD EVRYWHERE. IT DRIPPED OUT OF WINDOWS AND WAS POOLED IN THE STREETS, MAKING THE AREA LOOK LIKE A MASS MURDER SCENE.

THEY WALKED SLOWLY ALONG THE STREET AND A FEW MINUTES LATER; THE FOG BECAME THICKER AND THE RAIN STARTED TO LIGHTEN UP, CAUSING THEM TO BECOME A TIGHTER GROUP TO STAY TOGETHER. AS THEY WALKED THEY COULD HEAR SMALL MOVEMENTS AROUND THEM. SLIGHT SHUFFLING, A MOAN SOMEWHERE FARTHER OFF. THEY MADE THEIR WAY TO THE END OF THE STREET AND TURNED THE CORNER. IT WAS JUST THE SAME HERE TOO.

AS THEY WALKED THEY COULD SENSE THAT SOMETHING WAS DIFFERENT HERE. JIMMY KEPT TURNING HIS HEAD AND WHISPERED "I THINK SOMETHING'S FOLLOWING US."

EDD GLANCED AROUND THEM, THOUGH HE COULDN'T SEE VERY FAR THROUGH THE THICK FOG. THE RAIN STILL FELL LIGHTLY AROUND THEM, THEY WERE GRATEFUL THAT IT WAS NOT POURING AS IT HAD BEEN EARLIER.

THEY HAD ONLY WALKED A FEW MORE FEET WHEN SUDDENLY SARAH WHISPERED "STOP!" SHE BROUGHT A FINGER TO HER LIPS AND WHISPERED, "LISTEN…" THEY COULD HEAR IT; IT WAS A HOARSE BREATHING THAT SEEMED TO COME IN GHASPS. IT SEEMED CLOSE, BUT IT WAS TOO MUFFLED TO KNOW. IT WAS ACCOMPANIED BY A SOFT SCRAPING NOISE. JIMMY WHIMPERED SLIGHTLY BUT LINDSAY AND SARAH PULLED HIM CLOSER TO COMFORT HIM. EVRYTHING WAS STILL FOR A MOMENT SO EDD WHISPERED "LET'S KEEP GOING." THEY WALKED SLOWLY ALONG, STOPPING ONCE IN A WHILE TO LISTEN. THERE WAS NO RETURN OF THE MYSTERIOUS SOUND SO THEY KEPT WALKING UNTIL THEY REACHED THE STREET CORNER. IT WAS ONLY TWO MORE BLOCKS TO THE PRECINCT, ONLY TWO MORE BLOCKS TO SAFETY. IT WAS QUIET, THERE WAS ONLY THE LIGHT TAPPING OF THE RAIN, AND THE FLUTTER OF WINGS. EDD WAS SURPRISED TO SEE THAT THERE WERE A FEW BIRDS AROUND, HE GLANCED UP AND SAW TWO ON THE LIGHT POLE. THERE WERE ABOUT FIVE ON THE CAR BESIDE THEM. WHY HADENT THEY NOTICED THEM BEFORE?

IT WAS THEN THAT NAZZ CAME UP BEHIND EDD AND WHISPERED "DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT THE EMERGENCY REPORT SAID?"

"ABOUT THE VIRUS BEING CARRIED BY ANIMALS?"

THEN THERE WAS A SUDDEN, LOUD SCREAM FROM BEHIND THEM, THE RING OF A GUN, AND THE SOUND OF A DOZEN WINGS ALL AT ONCE

* * *

**DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CLIFFHANGERS?**

**I SURE DO! (AS YOU CAN PROBABLY TELL ^-^)**

**SO ANYWAYSSSSS,**

**YOU'LL JUST HAVE TO USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS ON WHAT HAPPENS**

**WELL, UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER LOL**

**CHAPTER 6 UP NEXT!**


	6. A Flash Of Red part 1

**Here's part one of ch 6!**

**It's only one part because its not all done yet and I've had quite a few comments asking for updates so here it is! **

**This is part one of the last chapter of part one!**

**And look!!! Not all CAPS!!!!! yayyyy!**

* * *

**1:08 pm**

How could he have forgotten that animals were infected too? How could he be so stupid?

These were the thoughts that ran through Edd's head as he sat on the cold bench with his face in his hands, a trail of blood dripping down his arm to the floor. He heaved a huge sigh to try to calm and himself down as he leaned back and closed his eyes.

A moment later, he heard the _click click click_ of heels on the white tiled floor. He opened his eyes to a woman walking up to him. She was tall and had jet black hair that was cut short. Her eyes were narrow and she had a serious feel about her. Though the strangest thing too Edd was that she was wearing long, red, dress and black high heels. There was also a gun holster strapped to her leg with a few clips attached along the strap.

She stepped in front of him and gave him a small smile saying "Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault."

"I just wish I could have protected them better…" he said quietly as he looked down at the floor.

The woman held out her hand and said "Come on, lets go see her, your friends are already there."

She pulled him out of the seat and started to lead the way down the long hallway. There were things scattered round, papers, chairs, among other things. They passed a plaque that read **RACCOON CITY GENERAL HOSPITAL **which had pictures of the employees under it. Some of the pictures were cracked and there were empty spots where pictures had fallen. They walked a few steps more where there was a nurse's station. The equipment was thrown everywhere and there were a few dark stains on the wall.

"It must have been hell in here" said Edd flatly, thinking about their own ordeal and how much it must have paled to what it had been like here.

"You know, I'm very surprised that you were able to lead such a large group here safely." She said to him.

He looked up at her and said "Who are you anyway?"

"Ada Wong." She said simply, looking straight ahead.

They reached the room just as Edd was about to ask another question. Ed and Jimmy looked up at them as they entered. Nazz, Kevin, Sarah, Eddy, Rolf, and Johnny say around the bed in the corner, most of them looking half asleep. Edd walked up to the bed and looked at the injured Lindsay, bandaged around her head, stomach, and left arm. Ada came up behind him and said, more to the group than to just him, "She's okay, just a little cut up. Jimmy, Nazz, are you two feeling better?" she asked. Jimmy had tear stains on his face and was sitting in a tense position with Ed's arm around him. He nodded and Nazz said "Yeah, just a few scrapes. That spray you had really helped" she said, smiling.

Edd then stood up and asked "How come you're here Ada?"

She sighed and said "I was trying to make sure that everyone had gotten out safely. I've been going around for hours looking for anyone who was still alive. So many people have died because of the T-virus."

"T-Virus? What's that?" asked Kevin.

"Tyrant virus. It takes over the host body and mutates it uncontrollably. The most common form is that known as T1, which merely turns the host into the undead by means of killing by rotting it from the inside out, then takes over and survives on the flesh of other living things, since it is parasitic. Then there is T2, much worse than the first. It does not kill the host but effects the mind and makes the host extremely vicious and mutates the muscles and body which makes it much stronger. Then there's T3, one of the most horrible. The host is still alive and completely aware. It does nothing but twist and distort the body in an extremely painful way. It discolors the skin and effects limbs to hamper movement. There are many others, since the virus keeps changing but these are the three main types."

Ada finished with a grim look on her face. Ed looked at her and asked "How do you know so much?"

"I used to work for umbrella." She answered

"And what exactly IS umbrella?" asked Sarah angrily.

"It was a pharmaceutical company, but then they started to conduct tests, trying to create the ultimate biological weapon. And, as you can see, this is the result. The undead wandering the streets in search of the living." Said Ada, giving a small laugh at the last sentence And glancing out the window to the low fog outside.

* * *

**Well theres the first half of it!!!**

**I will have the last bit done by next weekend i promise!!!!**

**Chapter 6.2 is up next!!  
**


	7. A Flash Of Red Part 2

Yay! The final chapter is complete!

Nothin much to say except: KEEP A LOOK OUT FOR PART 2!!

* * *

The room felt heavy with anticipation as they all waited for her to say more. Then someone finally spoke.

"Is there a cure?" asked Nazz, looking up with a worried expression.

Ada looked around at her; the sarcastically amused look had gone from her face now. She spoke softly and grimly, saying only five words "Shoot them in the head."

A few of them gasped as she continued "The only way to kill the virus is to destroy the brain and therefore, it's life source."

She then walked across the room towards the door and as she was about to leave, she stopped and said, in an almost amused way, "Good thing you've got guns!" and she walked out the door into the hallway.

Edd jumped up and ran out after her yelling "Wait!"

He looked all around but she wasn't there, she had simply vanished. He ran to the lobby, looking everywhere. HE entered the lobby a few seconds later. It was a very tall room that stretched all the way to the sixth floor, balconies lining the entire space.

Suddenly he heard a whistle from above him. He spun around and looked up.

It was her! Edd yelled "You're just going to leave!? What do you expect us to do?!" as he said this she leaned on the railing of the balcony that was three floors above him.

She smiled and said "Don't worry kid; I've heard very good things about you from Leon. You'll be fine, but take these!" she threw down a magazine and a small handgun. Edd caught them just as she said "And remember; shoot 'em in the head!" and with that she ran off.

"Wait! How do you know Leon?!" he shouted. Who the hell was this woman?

He walked back to the room, questions reeling in his head. As he entered he saw that Lindsay was sitting up. She smiled at him as he asked "How You feeling?"

"I'm okay. Just a few cuts" She laughed.

Everyone seemed in a much better mood by now. Then Rolf got up and walked over to Edd. "How are we to traverse the next mile to safety, Edd boy?" he asked.

Edd thought hard. He knew they couldn't walk any more; they could easily be attacked again if they were out in the open in such a large group, especially with the still thick fog.

Suddenly Johnny came up beside them and held up his slightly blood stained wooden friend, Plank, and said happily "Plank says we could take one of the ambulances. We would all fit really easy!"

Edd smiled and Kevin ran up beside them, yelling "WHAT!? More driving!?!"

* * *

Yes...

More driving...... Crazy Driver!! o.O

Well, part one is now complete! im sooo happy too xD

Thanks sooo much to my readers and remember to watch for part 2!


End file.
